dmdfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: Far From Home
| gross = $1.13 billion | preceed = Avengers: Endgame | rotten_tomatoes_title = spider_man_far_from_home | imdb_id = 6320628 | website = https://www.marvel.com/movies/spider-man-far-from-home }} Spider-Man: Far From Home is a 2019 US superheroes film directed by Jon Watts and written by Chris McKenna and Erik Sommers. It is the 23rd film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the sequel of Spider-Man: Homecoming and the final film of MCU's Phase Three. Plot Our friendly neighborhood Super Hero decides to join his best friends Ned, MJ, and the rest of the gang on a European vacation. However, Peter's plan to leave super heroics behind for a few weeks are quickly scrapped when he begrudgingly agrees to help Nick Fury uncover the mystery of several elemental creature attacks, creating havoc across the continent. Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man: * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Zendaya as M.J. * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan * J. B. Smoove as Julius Dell * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Martin Starr as Roger Harrington * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck / Mysterio Music Original Score Spider-Man: Far From Home (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) * 'Release Date: '''June 28, 2019 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Michael Giacchino * '''Track Count: '''25 * '''Length: '''1:19:44 * '''Label: '''Sony Classical Release ''Spider-Man: Far From Home was released on April 26, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 91% Tomatometer and 95% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "A breezily unpredictable blend of teen romance and superhero action, Spider-Man: Far from Home stylishly sets the stage for the next era of the MCU." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 7.6/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $390,532,085 in North America, and $741,395,911 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 4,634 theaters and earned $39,255,628 on its opening date and $92,483,850 in its opening week. In other territories, the biggest market is China, which earned $95,044,125 at opening week and $198,999,549 in total. In total, the film earned $1,131,927,996, which breaks the record of Sony's films that made by Skyfall in 2012. Trivia * Peter's suitcase has the letters "BFP" on it. This refers to Benjamin Franklin Parker, Peter Parker's Uncle Ben, whose death motivated him to use his powers responsibly. * This is the first Marvel-Avengers crossover movie without a cameo by Stan Lee, co-creator of the MCU. * This film takes place 8 months after the events of Avengers: Endgame. * In the film, Spider-Man mentions Captain Marvel, which marks the first time an MCU character referred to Carol Danvers by that name. * Peter's passport lists August 10th as his birthday. Spider-Man's first appearance was in Amazing Fantasy #15, released August 10th, 1962. * This is the first live-action appearance of Mysterio. * This is the first Spider-Man film to gross over $1 billion worldwide. Category:Produced by Marvel Studios Category:Third-party Distribution Category:Movie in 2019 Category:Action Movie Category:Superheroes Movie Category:Live-action